Live For Me
by XeroXIII
Summary: An accident occurred in Kairi's life that changed her forever. When Kairi comes back to school, nothing seems to go right...until the person she hates the most begins to help her out. Namine has always been shy. Having a brother that ruins her life never helped. But an unlikely friendship occurs between her and a Blonde Haired Kid. Kingdom Hearts AU. SoKai & Namixas
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She should have just stayed in bed. Her aunt would have _let_ her skip school today, so _why_ did she decide to come? Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

'_First day back,'_ was the first thing that this pretty red headed girl thought when she woke up that morning. "Well, back to the hell hole…" she said out loud. She looked at the alarm clock to the right of her bed. It read 6:45. "Eh…I can sleep five more minutes…" she said, pulling her blanket over her face.

"Kairi? You have school today." said Kairi's aunt Aerith. Kairi muttered something that sounded like 'Who cares.' Aerith smiled sadly at her niece. "You know, Kairi, you can stay home if you'd like." she said, picking up a notebook that was on the floor. Kairi's planner, most likely.

Kairi sighed, pulling the covers away from her face. "No…I'll go." She said, nervousness obvious in her voice. She didn't want to go back. Not so soon anyway, but she knew that if she missed any more days of school she would be held back. And she was NOT going to repeat sophomore year, especially when there were only three more months of school.

After Kairi got up and put on her school uniform, she walked downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. Nothing fancy, just a chocolate chip muffin. She took a sip of her coffee, pleased with the taste. Aerith always did make good coffee. "So, what did you tell school?" She asked, referring to the reason for her absence.

Aerith was sitting across from Kairi, slowly stirring her coffee. She always used WAY too much sugar. "I told them that you were in an accident and had to stay home for the past month." She said, drinking from the porcelain coffee mug in front of her. "Not too far from the truth." She added.

Kairi nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm off to school." She said, grabbing her brown shoulder bag from the hallway and slipping on her shoes. When Kairi got on the bus, she knew it was going to be a long ride. Almost immediately someone threw a crumpled up piece of paper at the back of her head. She ignored it and took an empty seat. Unfortunately, the seat didn't stay empty for long.

A boy sat down next to her. He was heavier than most students, with brown eyes and black hair that was held up by a headband. He was holding a bagged lunch and looked a bit out of place. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. He seemed nice enough to Kairi.

"Sure, I don't mind." She responded. The boy smiled widely. "I'm new here. My name's Pence. What's your name?" he asked. Kairi smiled. "Kairi. It's nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand for a handshake. Pence shook it gladly.

"I'm transferring from Twilight Town Private School." He said. Kairi gave him a confused look. "Why are you going to a public school then?" she asked, referring to the fact that Destiny Islands Academy was a public school.

Pence scratched the back of his head, giving a nervous grin. "My, uh, grades weren't the best…" he said. He began to laugh. "That's okay though. All those stuffy rich kids were beginning to get on my nerves." He said. Kairi laughed. "Well, I guess we're both kind of starting over here. I haven't been in school for a while." she said. Before Pence was able to ask why, the bus pulled to a stop.

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you later!" she said, running off the bus and walking to her first period class. Her schedule had changed since she was out so long. Any advanced classes she was in were now regular classes. So, her first period class was Biology. _'Great…I just __**love**__ Biology…' _she thought, hearing the sarcasm in her own voice.

The first thing she noticed was that she was the only one in the classroom. She walked up to her teacher. "Hello, I'm Kairi. I'm the new student in your class?" she said hesitantly. The teacher nodded. "Hi there. Take that seat over there." he said, pointing to one right next to the window. Kairi nodded and took her seat.

A few moments afterwards, someone walked into the class room. He was a boy with spikey brown hair. He was wearing the boys' version of the school uniform. His prized guitar was strapped to his back. Kairi's eyes widened with recognition of the boy named Sora. _'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me!'_ she thought. Sora was one of the people she _didn't _want to see. Sora always made Kairi feel uncomfortable. Whenever she tried talking to him he would get tense and annoyed that Kairi existed.

Sora looked at Kairi, barely batting an eye. He took the seat in front of her. He didn't say anything about her being back in school. For some reason, Sora's attitude got Kairi mad enough to stand up from her desk and scream at him. "What's your problem!?" she exclaimed, already regretting the fact that she had said anything.

Sora sighed. "You're back I guess…your hair looks like crap." He said. Kairi's face began to get hot and turn red. She had forgotten to brush her hair this morning. "Well…your fly's undone." She said, smiling with triumph and sitting back down.

For once, Sora lost his composure, immediately looking down at the zipper on his pants. He blushed furiously, standing up and zipping his fly. He sighed, knowing that the few people who walked in were staring at him. He sat down, sighed and tried not to look embarrassed, which only made him look more embarrassed. Kairi couldn't help but smile with triumph.

"I'll get you back for that." Sora whispered to Kairi, disgust in his voice. '_Why was this girl so infuriating!?_' He wondered. He slowly took out his notebook. The bell rang and the teacher took attendance. Soon after though, a student came in late…and of course it was Seifer.

Seifer had blonde hair and he was wearing a black hat, even though hats weren't allowed in class. Stupid rule, but it _was_ a rule. "Yo, teach. Where's my seat?" he asked. The teacher was annoyed, writing something in his grade book. He pointed to the seat behind Kairi.

'_ Why me?'_ she thought, hitting her head on the desk. Seifer smirked, seeing an easy target for his tricks. He sat down in the desk behind the redhead. After an hour of class and no incidents, Kairi went to her locker. She was putting in her locker combo when she felt something cold and wet go down her back. "Ah!" she squealed, turning around and looking for the culprit.

It was, of course, Seifer who was holding a now empty can of soda. "Easy pickings, y'know!" said a boy standing next to him. "Jerk!" Kairi shouted at him. She grabbed a textbook from her locker and threw it at Seifer. Seifer was too busy laughing and the textbook hit him square in the face. His nose was bleeding, possibly broken from the force of the textbook.

"Why you little-" he began, holding his bloody nose. He walked up to Kari, grabbing her shirt with his bloody hand. He pulled back his other arm, about to punch her. That was when a blonde haired boy tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Seifer." Seifer was about to say something when a fist flew into his nose. If it wasn't broken before, it was definitely broken now.

"Hayner you piece of shit!" shouted Seifer, cradling his broken nose. There were tears coming out of his eyes, but that didn't stop him from rushing the boy named Hayner. Hayner laughed, stepping to the side and tripping Seifer's foot. Seifer fell forward, hitting his head on the floor. "I can do this all day, Seifer." Said Hayner.

Kairi just watched in awe of Hayner and Seifer's fight. The big guy stepped in between Seifer and Hayner. "S-Seifer just woke up, y'know! Just you wait, Seifer will get you good." He said, grabbing Seifer by the arm and helping him up. Seifer wiped the blood from his nose and scowled. "You don't know who you're messing with." He said to Hayner and Kairi.

When Seifer left, Hayner walked up to Kairi. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. "You, uh, have some blood on your shirt." He said. Kairi blushed, looking at her uniform. "That's never going to come out…" she muttered. "T-thank you for your help…?" she said.

"Hayner." The boy said. "And you are?" he asked, holding out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Kairi." The girl responded. Hayner smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She said, shaking his hand. They felt so small compared to Hayner's hands. "Anyway, I gotta get to class. I'll see you around." He said.

Kairi nodded and watched him walk to his class. She grabbed her sweater from her locker to cover up the blood on her shirt. "I should have stayed home. How am I going to explain _this_ to Aunt Aerith?" she asked, looking at the blood on her shirt. Her next class was P.E. To Kairi's dismay, Sora and Seifer were in this class too. Thankfully, so was Pence. He didn't notice her, so Kairi smiled and tapped on his shoulder.

Pence did a complete 180, obviously surprised. "Oh! Kairi!" he exclaimed, standing up from the stretch he was doing. "Hey Pence. How's your first day of school going?" she asked, beginning to stretch her arms. She was still wearing her sweater, even though she knew that it was going to get really hot. "It's not bad. I have the strangest teacher first period…she wants to be called by her first name. Yuffie." Kairi laughed, remembering that she has Yuffie in her freshman year.

"She's strange, but she'll get you to pass the class." Kairi said. Pence and Kairi talked for a little bit before the teacher came in. "Alright everyone. We'll be playing kickball today, so get in your teams and have fun." He said. Pence and Kairi joined a team that DIDN'T have Sora and Seifer.

It was a bad idea. Seifer purposely kicked the ball into Kairi's face…twice. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't have the best aim." He said, smirking. Sora rolled his eyes. "That's a lie. You're on the soccer team. You're the one who scores the most goals." He said, taunting Seifer. Seifer turned. "And what about you Mister Guitarist? What can you do?" he asked. Sora just rolled his eyes. Seifer smirked. Kairi got a ball to the face three more times that day.

As everyone was walking out of the gym, Seifer pushed Sora into a wall, knocking him down. Kairi sighed, walking over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sora glared at Kairi. "That's what I get for helping you." He said, standing up and walking away from her.

Kairi rolled her eyes. After two more periods, it was Lunch. She smiled in delight as she was starving. She bought her lunch and went to look for a table to sit at. She saw Hayner, but didn't want to bother him. Seifer was glaring at her from across the room. She sighed, sitting down at an empty table. "Oh. You must be new." Said a soft-spoken voice.

Kairi looked up from her lunch to see a blonde haired girl holding a sketchpad and bagged lunch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else sat here…is it okay if I join you?" Kairi asked the blonde. The girl smiled. "N-no, I don't mind…" she said softly. She was obviously the shy type. "My name is Namine." She said, sitting down at the table.

"I'm Kairi." The redhead responded. "Does anyone else sit here?" she asked. Namine shook her head. "Nope. Just us." She said. It was a boring lunch period. Namine was too shy to talk to her, and Kairi was overwhelmed with her school day so far. She'd try to talk to Namine tomorrow.

After lunch, Kairi went to her next class. Finally, a class where she could relax a bit: Music. Kairi walked in, a new student to Music since while she was gone they had to drop her out of AP European history.

The teacher noticed Kairi. "Ah, you must be Kairi. I'm Ms. Fleuret. Let me fill you in on what's happening in the class right now. There's a mandatory talent show that the music class has to enter. I know, it's annoying, but it's worth half your grade. You have to be in a group of two, so I'll pair you up." Ms. Fleuret looked through her grade book. "The only one who doesn't have a partner is…Sora!" she said happily. Sora looked up from playing his guitar and his eyes widened.

Oh this was going to be a long month. Kairi thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is my new story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about KH Xero or Fate/ Eclipse. This story popped into my head a few weeks ago, so I felt the need to write about it. I would like it if you would all review my stories. I want to improve as a writer, but don't be a jerk about it. I would like some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter I: New Friends

**Author's Note: So, I present you with Chapter 1. Please enjoy, follow, favorite, review. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter I: New Friends**

"You've turned down nearly every song I suggested! Why did I have to get _you _as a partner?" asked the brunette boy. Kairi sighed. "Look, I didn't want to be paired with you. I didn't even want to be in a music class. If I had my way, I'd still be in AP European History. Anyway, the only songs I like is 'Simple and Clean' and 'Sanctuary'." Kairi said, crossing her arms. The period was almost over, but just five seconds with Sora was too much.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't care what song we play, just as long as you're a good singer." He said, pointing to his guitar. "I _play _music, I can't _sing_ too well." Kairi bit the bottom of her lip. She had really bad stage fright, so the thought of singing in front of the entire school terrified her. "Fine. But I want to do a duet with a friend of mine." She said. Sora cocked an eyebrow. "Who? Everyone already has a partner and I don't sing."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Well, does the person have to be in a music class?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Sora sighed. "Well no, but- "Kairi gestured for Sora to stop talking. "Good. Then I'm going to get someone to sing with me." The bell rang and Kairi left the classroom. There was only one last period that day: Art. And what a pleasant surprise it was to see Naminé there.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naminé's day wasn't going much better than Kairi's. The day began like any other. She woke up, ate breakfast with her jerk of a brother and went to school. She kept to herself, since she didn't have many friends. So, when Kairi asked her to sing a duet with her, Naminé couldn't help but blush. "K-Kairi! We just met today! Why wouldn't you ask one of your other friends?" she asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I would, except I don't have any friends. That is, except for you, Naminé." Kairi said, giving her a cute smile. Naminé shook her head, blushing. "No! I c-can't go on stage in front of all those people!" she said, shaking her head and drawing attention from the teacher.

"Is everything alright over here?" the teacher asked to the two girls. "Yes! Everything's fine Mr. Caelum." Kairi responded. Mr. Caelum rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk. "Come on Naminé! Please?" she asked, giving Naminé the 'Puppy dog eyes'. Naminé sighed. "F-fine…" she said, her voice cracking.

Kairi smiled as she rolled up her sleeves and began the art project they had to work on. Naminé didn't like singing in public. She _was _told that she had a good voice, but her stage fright always got the better of her.

Kairi looked up from her drawing. "Oh yeah! We'll be singing Simple and Clean with Sanctuary." She said. "You know, like a mash-up between those two songs." Naminé nodded. "I like those songs…" she said softly.

Kairi smiled. "That's good. So, I guess we'll rehearse during lunch? I bet I can make Sora free himself up during lunch." She said. After planning on when they were going to rehearse, the bell rang. "Alright, well see you tomorrow, Naminé." Naminé nodded as the redhead left the room.

Naminé went to her locker. "Hey. Pipsqueak. You ready to go?" asked a voice that Naminé recognized as her brother. "Yes, Seifer." She said, closing her locker and turning around. "W-what happened to your nose?" she asked, pointing to Seifer's broken nose.

"None of your business. Let's go." Seifer walked outside as Naminé followed. "S-Seifer?" she said hesitantly. "Yeah, whatcha' want?" Seifer asked, annoyed. "I was just wondering if it was okay if I went to the Library…" Naminé responded softly. "Sure. Just be home for dinner." He said, turning right as Naminé turned left.

The Library wasn't very crowded. Naminé sat down at a table and began to draw her new friend Kairi. She liked how interesting Kairi looked, with her red hair and bright blue eyes. _'She's a pretty girl…unlike me, that is…'_ Naminé thought.

"Woo!" A voice shouted, filling the library with his echo. Naminé turned just in time to see a blonde haired kid skateboarding in the library. He was standing on a white and black skateboard, running away from a librarian. The boy skated around the bookshelves, jumping on the table that Naminé was sitting at. He blew past her. "Sorry!" the kid shouted, smirking as he rode away from the librarian.

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops!" the librarian shouted. The boy stopped immediately. "Alright! Sorry." He said, picking up the skateboard and running to the exit. Naminé was frightened by the experience, but was flowing with inspiration. She finished her drawing of Kairi, deciding to color it later and pulled out some charcoal.

An hour later, Naminé was done with her drawing of the boy skateboarding across the table. _'I can't seem to get his eyes right…what color were they?' _she thought to herself, recalling the memory. "Blue eyes. He has blue eyes." She said out loud, smiling and coloring his eyes with great skill.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Said a voice behind Naminé, scaring her out of her seat. "Eek!" she exclaimed, falling out of her chair. "I'd have to say it looks just like me." Naminé realized that it was the same blonde haired boy that she had been drawing. "W-w-who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Me? My name's, uh, Sora." The boy said, scratching the back of his head. "That has to be a lie. Sora's a classmate of mine." Naminé said, putting her hands on her chest, referring to herself. _'I only know him because he copies the Geometry homework off of me…' _she thought.

The boy sighed. "Well, I tried. My name's Roxas." Roxas said, offering his hand to help Naminé up. Naminé took Roxas' hand and stood up. "Roxas? Are you new around here?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I just came from Twilight Town." He said. "You know my name now, so what's yours?" he asked. Naminé blushed. "N-Naminé." She responded. Roxas smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Naminé." He said extending a handshake to the blonde haired girl. Naminé smiled, shaking his hand.

"How do you know Sora, anyway?" Naminé asked. Roxas shrugged. "He's a guy who I used to know as a kid." He said. "He was kind of a jerk…or was it that _I _was a jerk? I can't remember." He said, laughing. Naminé laughed slightly.

"S-so, what are you doing back here?" Naminé asked. Roxas shrugged. "I saw a cute girl drawing when I rode past her. I thought I'd come back and say hello." Naminé looked around for another girl who was drawing. When she finally realized what Roxas was saying, she blushed. "You don't mean _me_,do you? I'm not cute!" she said, her face turning bright red.

Roxas laughed. "Well, even if it's only _my _opinion, I think you're cute. I hope we can be friends Naminé. What school do you go to?" he asked. Naminé looked at the clock and started to pack up her art supplies. "I go to Destiny Islands Academy." Naminé replied, grabbing her bag and walking out of the library with Roxas.

"That's good. I start going there tomorrow." He said, walking to the end of the block. "Well, I have to go this way. I'll see you tomorrow, Naminé?" he asked. Naminé nodded, waving goodbye as she walked down the opposite block. When she got home, Seifer was laying on the couch. He looked up at his sister. "You seem happy. What happened?" he asked.

Naminé shook her head. "Nothing." She said, running to her room and laying on her bed. She signed her name in the corner of her drawing of Roxas. She then wrote his name in the top right corner. "Roxas, huh?" she asked, unaware that she was smiling.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_A few hours earlier…_

Kairi was sitting in the park. There was a nice spring breeze. "School's almost over, huh?" she said, smiling a sad smile. "We would have gone to the old island this summer…if it was nice out." She said to herself. Kairi sat down on the swings, swinging slowly and enjoying the beautiful weather. She yawned and started playing her iPod.

The song that came on wasn't one that she recognized. It was an acoustic guitar instrumental. When Kairi went to check what song it was, she realized that her iPod had died hours ago. She turned around to look for the source of the music.

A brunette boy was playing blue acoustic guitar. Before Kairi was able to call the boy's name, another boy ran up to him. "Sora!" the voice said. A boy with white hair was holding a struggle bat. "Sora, would you help me and Hayner practice for the struggle tournament?" he asked, holding a spare struggle bat.

Struggle was the main sport that Destiny Islands Academy participated in. "Riku? Sure, I'm game." Sora said, smiling widely. The White haired boy, who Kairi now recognized as Riku smiled. "Alright, how about this; we'll have a sparring match, and the loser has to buy the others ice-cream." Riku wagered.

Sora seemed to think about it before putting his guitar down and grabbing a struggle bat. "You're on!" he exclaimed. The two began to Struggle, Sora easily gaining the upper hand. However, a few seconds later, Riku knocked the bat out of Sora's hand. The Struggle Bat, however, flew at Kairi, hitting her in the head and knocking her off the swings.

Riku ran over to the redhead. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the red mark from the struggle bat that hit Kairi in the head. "Y-yeah, I think…are there supposed to be three of you?" she joked. Riku could tell she was joking. "Yes, I have the ability to multiply." He said, helping the girl up.

Sora walked up behind Riku. "Okay, since you hurt an innocent bystander, _you're _buying the ice-cream. Kairi shook her head. "No, he disarmed you, so _you _need to buy the ice-cream." She said. Riku laughed. Sora looked dumbfounded. "Kairi, right?" Riku asked, referring to the girl's name. "Yes. And you're Riku." She said, laughing.

Riku laughed as well. "Want to come with us and grab some ice-cream with us?" Before Kairi could respond, she saw a blonde haired boy run up to Riku. "Yo, Riku! What's the hold up?" he asked. He then noticed Kairi. "Oh, it's you. Nice seeing you again." The boy said. Kairi recognized the boy as Hayner.

"Nice to see you too." She replied, holding her hands behind her back. Hayner smiled. "So, Riku, we going to get some ice-cream?" he asked. Riku nodded. "Yeah. It's alright if Kairi comes, right?" he asked. "We _did _hit her in the head with a struggle bat." Hayner nodded. "You have a point there bro. Sure. Kairi, would you like to come with us?" Sora seemed like he was going to protest.

Kairi wasn't going to say no when Sora would obviously get annoyed that she was coming. "I'd love to come." She responded. Sora's face sunk, but he didn't comment. After persuading Sora to pay for the ice-cream, the four of them sat down on the park bench and began to eat.

"So, Sora, what are you going to play for the concert?" Riku asked. Sora looked at Kairi. "Ask _her._" He replied, pointing to Kairi. "I was paired up with Sora in class today, so we'll be doing a medley of Simple and Clean with Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru." Kairi said. Riku looked at Sora, elbowing him in the shoulder. "Hey, those are two of your favorite songs bro." Sora blushed and smiled nervously.

'_And he made it sound like a chore that we were doing that song in the concert.' _Kairi thought. "Oh, Sora. Can we prepare for the concert tomorrow at lunch? I'll bring my friend." She said. Sora shrugged. "Sure, whatever. But don't be late…I won't be skipping out on lunch for nothing." He replied.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I act so polite to you when all you ever do is talk to me like I'm a nuisance." Kairi said. Sora smirked. "That's because you _are_ a nuisance." He replied. Kairi's face became flustered. She ended up dumping her ice-cream in Sora's hair. Sora screamed like a little girl. "Why you little-" he began.

Riku and Hayner laughed. "Kairi, I think this is the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship." Hayner said, putting his arm around the redhead, causing her to blush. Just then, another girl snuck up behind Hayner and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who!" the girl said, sticking out her tongue.

Hayner seemed to blush. "Olette!" he exclaimed, getting up and turning around. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked. Olette pretended to pout. "Oh, you know, just checking on my _oldest _friend who doesn't seem to want me here." She said.

Hayner's face turned bright red. "N-no! That's not true at all!" he exclaimed, trying to explain to Olette about something he didn't do. Kairi laughed at the sight of those two friends and so did Riku and Sora.

Kairi smiled sadly. _'If only they were still here…' _she thought, checking her watch for the time. "It's getting late. I should probably go home." She said, grabbing her bag and starting to walk towards her house. She sighed. "It's a 30 minute walk." She said to herself.

"Great, I'm stuck with you for 30 minutes then." Someone said behind her. Kairi jumped, turning around and trying to punch the person in the face. The boy grabbed her hand, blocking. "Jeez. Sorry, but Riku told me to walk you home." Sora said. He looked at Kairi's hands. They were small compared to his, but he noticed something else.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, pointing to the thin white line on Kairi's wrist. Kairi pulled her hand away, pulling her sleeve over her wrist. "Yeah, when I was younger." She said, looking away from Sora's gaze.

Sora simply nodded. "Okay then." He said, walking Kairi home in silence. It was kind of a tense silence, though occasionally Sora would cough or yawn. Kairi walked to her door without saying a word. She grabbed her house keys and looked for the right key.

"Hey, uh, see you tomorrow, Kairi?" Sora said, looking right at her with his Ocean Blue eyes. Kairi turned around. "Yeah." She said, walking in her house. Sora stared at the door for a few moments after she went inside. _'Her wrist…'_ he thought, shaking his head and walking home.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Sora walked home, he knew no one was home. Normally his father would be in the kitchen on the phone or doing paperwork. Sora walked to his room, hanging up his guitar and returned to the living room. He went past the gray sofa in the living room and straight up to the Piano that sat against the wall. _'The Guitar is a beautiful instrument, but nothing touches your heart like a Piano.' _Sora recalled his mother's words.

He smiled as he sat at the piano, carefully lifting up the fall. He immediately began to play some Jazz, liking the way it sounded. Kairi's face popped into his mind and he began to play Simple and Clean. It was around this time when his father walked in.

"Sora? You're home early." He said, taking off his shoes and walking into the living room. The man had spiky black hair, just like Sora's, except he had Golden eyes. Vanitas Evans looked very similar to his son, but the two were _very _different people. "Hey…dad." He said, closing the fall and greeting his father.

"I'm ordering pizza. If you don't want it, then don't eat tonight." Said Vanitas. As usual, Sora's father ruined a somewhat 'okay' moment in his house. "Right. Dad, how was work?" Sora asked, trying to start up a casual conversation. "What do you care? You don't have to worry about that until you're older. I can't wait until you take over the family business and give up on that stupid music dream you have."

Sora clenched his fists. "You know what, I'm not hungry." He said, beginning to walk to his room. Vanitas grabbed Sora by the arm and threw him into the kitchen. "You're going to eat." Vanitas said, his voice icy cold. Sora simply nodded. "Fine." Sora replied, pulling his arm away from his father.

Sora put his iPod in his ears as he sat down on the sofa. A few Aerosmith songs came on, but he had to cut 'Dream On' short when the pizza got there. After a somewhat silent dinner with his father, Sora excused himself to his room. He looked at his arm, noticing a red hand print from when his father grabbed him.

Vanitas was sitting at the table, on the phone with someone. "So, you're back, huh? I'm going to crush you. You have some nerve coming back here."

"Oh, shut up Vanitas. I'm only coming back because my company is relocating. I was calling to ask directions for Destiny Islands Academy." The person on the other line replied. Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Go bother someone else. Like I would help a dipshit like you." Vanitas hung up the phone.

Vanitas sighed, looking at a picture of Sora's mother. "We miss you…Sora and I just don't get along." He said, knowing that he himself was to blame. He laughed it off and dialed another phone number to call as Sora slowly fell asleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Roxas opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was. Soon after, however, he remembered that he and his father moved to a new town because of a business transfer. "Well, good morning world." He said, to no one in particular.

When he woke up, his father had already left for work. "Well, off to school we go." Roxas ate a quick breakfast, grabbed a bag and his skateboard and went to school. He quickly found his ne locker. "Hey. You're the new guy, right?" asked Roxas' locker neighbor. He was what looked like a junior with red hair and green eyes.

"Yeah. My name's Roxas. How about you?" he asked, putting his skateboard in his locker. The boy smiled. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he asked, pointing to his head. Roxas laughed. "Pleasure to meet you, Axel." Roxas extended his hand for a handshake, which Axel did shake.

"Right, well, catcha' later Roxas." Axel said as he ran to class. "This school sure does have some interesting characters." Roxas said to himself. Roxas found his first class with ease. To his surprise, he was seated next to a familiar blonde haired girl. The girl was drawing, so she didn't notice Roxas when he entered.

"Hello again, Naminé." Naminé jumped at the sound of her name. "O-oh! Roxas, I see you have this class first period." She said. Roxas laughed, taking his seat. The teacher stood up, writing on the board. "Alright class, today we have not one, but _two _new students." Roxas tilted his head slightly. _'So I'm not the only one, huh?' _he thought.

"The first is Roxas. Please stand up for the class." The teacher said. Roxas stood up and waved. "What's up?" he said, sitting back down in his seat. "The other student is named…How do you pronounce this; Zion?" he said. A girl with shoulder length black hair and blue-eyes stood up. "It's Xion. Pronounced like 'Shi'." The girl named Xion responded.

Roxas smiled at the girl. _'Glad I'm not the only new student.' _He thought. The girl sat down back in her seat. "Right. Xion, sorry. My name is Mr. Leonheart by the way. Everyone open to chapter one of your Geometry textbooks." After a long hour on proofs, the class was finally over. Roxas walked to his locker only to be tapped on the shoulder.

Roxas turned around to face the girl named Xion. "Oh, you're the new girl. Xion, right?" he asked, putting a textbook in his locker. The girl laughed. "Yes. And you're Roxas, the new boy." Xion responded. _'Wow, what a nice laugh.' _He thought.

"So, what brings you to Destiny Islands Academy?" he asked as the two walked to their next class. To their luck, they had the same class. "Oh, well my mother had a job transfer. How about you?" she asked. Roxas shrugged. "My father decided to move his company somewhere else, so we ended up moving here." The two students sat down at their respective desks. Luckily they sat right next to each other. Naminé sat to the left of Roxas, keeping to herself. _'I guess he's that friendly to every girl…' _she thought.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

During Lunch, Kairi and Naminé went to the music room to practice their singing. They were early, so Naminé and Kairi began to talk. "So…do you sing very much?" Kairi asked Naminé. She shook her head. "No, I'm too shy for things like that. My brother makes life kind of hard on me."

"Really? Who's your brother?" asked Kairi. Naminé frowned. "Seifer." She replied. Kairi's jaw dropped. "Your brother is that asshole!?" Kairi exclaimed. Naminé nodded. "But…you're so nice! And Seifer's an asshole!" Naminé shrugged. "I think he's adopted." She replied.

Before the two girls could talk much longer, Sora walked into the room. "Alright, so shall we practice?" he asked. Kairi eyed him carefully. "Where's your guitar?" she asked. Sora shook his head. "This sing would do better on a piano." Sora gestured to the piano in the back of the room. He sat down and lifted up the fall. "Sorry, just let me get warmed up." He said, smirking.

Sora had started playing a few songs. He closed his eyes as he seemed to get lost in the music. _'I knew he was a great guitarist, but his piano playing is just spectacular!' _Kairi thought. She found herself staring at Sora. He opened up one eye and noticed Kairi staring. She turned her head away to hide the fact that she was blushing. When Sora was done, Naminé began to clap.

"You're an excellent pianist." She said. That was Naminé alright. She loved all things that relate to the arts. Music, drawing, theatre, Naminé was into all of that stuff. Sora smiled. "So, let's take it from the top." He said, playing the beginning notes of 'Simple and Clean'. Kairi and Naminé began to sing, though they weren't singing at the right times. Sora stopped them on the second verse.

"Can you guys read sheet music?" he asked. Naminé nodded, but Kairi shook her head. Sora's eyes widened. "Well, then can you two come over my house tonight? I can teach Kairi how to read sheet music and then practice with both of you once she learns. There's not enough time in this lunch period to teach and practice." He said.

Kairi blushed at the thought of going to Sora's house. For one thing, she didn't even like the guy. And…it was also the first time Kairi would be going to a boy's house. Reluctantly, Kairi nodded. Naminé noticed Kairi blushing. "Well, I can't make it tonight, but you can teach Kairi how to read music." She said. _'Geez Naminé thanks for abandoning me with this jerk.' _Kairi thought.

Sora nodded. "Sure, that should be fine. Just as long as you don't throw ice-cream in my hair again." He said. Kairi laughed nervously. Sora couldn't help but smile. _'Well, she does have a cute laugh.' _He thought. "Alright. Then it's a date." Sora said. _'I really wish he didn't call it a date.' _Kairi thought.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note2: So, thanks for reading and following. I'm glad some of you like this story, but you can **_**really**_** show your love by WRITING A REVIEW. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter II: Painful Memories

**Chapter II: Painful Memories**

**A/N: Okay, so this **_**could **_**be the last update for this story for a little bit. I'm going to try to alternate which stories I update. After this chapter, I will probably update Kingdom Hearts Xero next. So, please leave a REVIEW! **

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So, what time do you have to be at that boy's house?" Kairi's aunt asked. The two of them were eating a quick dinner before Aerith would return to work. "Seven O'clock." Kairi replied. Aerith nodded in understanding, taking another bite of the Tacos that they were eating. Kairi wasn't so sure about going to Sora's house. For one thing, she hated the boy's guts and was probably in for a strict lesson. Secondly, it would be the first time she was over a boy's house.

The redhead noticed the time and engulfed the rest of her Taco. "See you later!" was what she was trying to say, but it sounded more like "Mmph Humph Erf!" Kairi never knew that Sora lived so close to her. He only lived three blocks away from her house. She made it to Sora's home with ten minutes to spare. Before she was able to knock on the door, a man with spiky black hair opened it, bumping into Kairi and knocking her to the ground. The man scowled, holding out a hand to the redhead.

Kairi accepted the man's help and stood up. "Sorry about that," she said. The man gave Kairi a bored look and simply nodded, leaving without a word. _'That's not Sora's dad, is it?' _Kairi thought. Sora soon came to the door. "Kairi. You're here early." Sora said, letting Kairi into his house. "I'm not that early. Only by like ten minutes," she replied, taking off her shoes and following Sora inside. His house was beautiful, with expensive looking furniture and walls that were colored silver. "Your house is beautiful." Kairi said.

Sora smiled. "My mother designed this house," he said. "She uh, passed away several years ago. Well, let's begin, shall we?" Kairi didn't pry into the death of Sora's mother. She _definitely _wasn't the person who should console someone about a dead parent. "Um, sure," Kairi responded, uneasiness in her voice. They began with some vocal exercises. Kairi didn't know her voice could make such strange noises and had trouble fighting back a laugh every time she did them.

Sora's face would turn bright red whenever Kairi would ask a question that he thought was stupid, or when her voice cracked. He wasn't a _fantastic _teacher, but Kairi did realize she was learning a little bit. After an hour of lessons, Sora let out a sigh. "Okay. Now, I know this doesn't please either of us, but you're going to have to come back tomorrow for more lessons. You still can't read music," Sora stated, wiping down the Piano in front of him. The Piano _was _quite dusty, almost like it hadn't been used in a while. But why would that be? Sora was an _excellent _pianist.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kairi asked, biting her lower lip. Sora rolled his eyes. "If it's another stupid one, than no," he replied. She rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering why you never play the piano for school." The boy shot her a wicked glare, but lightened his eyes a few moments later.

"My mother taught me how to play. After she died, I just never had the will to continue playing." Sora paused for a moment. "Actually, I probably have to thank you for pushing me to play the piano again. If you hadn't selected a song that so heavily relied on the piano, I would have never played again." Sora looked at Kairi with kind blue-eyes for the first time in her entire life. She couldn't help but blush from the sound of Sora's compliment. She turned her head to hide her blushing face. "Y-you're welcome," she said, picking up her bag and packing up her stuff. "S-see you tomorrow Sora," she said, rushing out of the house before he could reply.

Sora laughed after she had left. "She's a strange one, but maybe she's not as annoying as I thought," he said to no one in particular. His smile quickly turned into a frown. "Doesn't matter what I think…does it, mother?"

Vanitas came home soon after Kairi left. "So, are you going to tell me who that girl was?" Sora's father asked with curiosity in his voice. Sora didn't look up from the piano, playing a few notes on the Piano. "She's just a classmate of mine. Nothing more," he responded. That's right. It wouldn't be best for Kairi if she got close to him. _'Why did I even bother partnering up with her?' _Sora thought before returning to the melody he was playing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Roxas was laying down on a hill somewhere. Honestly, he didn't know _where_ he was, but he just knew it was a nice spot to watch the stars. In the morning he would have to return to school, return to the high expectations that everyone had for him. In the morning he would have to return to the stress of life.

'_It's getting kind of late. I should head home…'_ he thought, sitting upright and looking at the town below. It wasn't until he stood up that he noticed her. A pretty blonde was sitting lower on the hill drawing the town and its lights. Roxas smiled with recognition of the girl he met the day before. He crept down the hill and snuck up behind the girl, watching her draw.

Naminé's hand traced the lines of the town, focus obvious by the way she was holding her pencil and glancing upwards. The two of them sat there for an hour without Naminé noticing Roxas behind her. When she had completed her drawing, Roxas clapped his hands, causing Naminé to stumble down the hill. Roxas tried his hardest not to laugh, but wasn't able to stop himself.

"R-R-R-Roxas!?" the girl exclaimed, standing up and cleaning the grass off her clothes. Roxas was still laughing. "H-how long were you sitting there?" Naminé asked, her face turning red.

"Only for, like, an hour," Roxas replied. Naminé quickly climbed up the hill and packed up her drawing supplies, not once meeting Roxas' gaze. "You should have said something," said Naminé.

Roxas gave a slight laugh. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb your work. You really are an _excellent_ artist." Naminé blushed but tried to hide it by turning her face away from Roxas'. "Still…some people might call you creepy for doing that." Naminé responded, an evil grin appearing on her face.

It was Roxas' turn to blush. "I-it wasn't l-like that!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of Naminé's face. Roxas scratched the back of his head. "A-anyways, why are you out so late?" he asked, trying to regain his composure. Naminé smiled.

"The town looks so pretty at night, so I decided I wanted to draw it," she replied. She turned away from Roxas, holding her hands behind her. "There's something about this town that I can't help but like. Maybe it's peaceful? I don't know, but it's always made me feel safe."

Roxas smiled at her innocence. _'She's shy, but is a very deep and emotional person,'_ he thought. "You're right. I have to say that ever since I moved here, I have felt more at peace." Roxas said, admiring the girl's views on the town.

Naminé turned around to face Roxas, smiling at him. "So, Roxas, what are _you _doing out so late?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Escape from the stress of my life. My dad kind of pressures me to do well in my life. Not in an unkind way, but the fact that he's so calm about it makes me want to do well even more."

Naminé nodded. "I can understand that. I don't have to try too hard since my brother's an idiot," she said with a giggle. For some reason, she was more comfortable around Roxas. "So Roxas, do you know your way around town yet?" Naminé asked, her face turning pink.

Roxas shook his head. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"I could show you around town tomorrow, if you would like," she said, twiddling her thumbs and looking at the ground.

Roxas smiled. "I would love it if you'd show me around. How about after school tomorrow?" asked Roxas.

The blonde smiled, nodding her head. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas," she said, picking up her stuff and walking away from the hill, leaving Roxas alone with his thoughts. Roxas realized how late it was, picking up his own belongings and heading home as well. His father greeted him as he walked into his house.

"Hey, kiddo!" the man said. Ventus Hikari was the spitting image of his son. He had the same spiky blonde hair and the same colored eyes. The only thing different about them was that Ventus wore glasses and was noticeably older.

"Hey dad," said Roxas, taking off his shoes and sitting down on the couch next to his father. "How was your day?" he asked.

Ventus shrugged. "Long. Hey, your mother's coming into town next week. What should I get her for her birthday?" Ventus asked, smiling and scratching the back of his head. Roxas laughed.

"How about some decent artwork for the house? She's always criticizing you for your taste in the pictures in this house."

Ventus nodded. "Good plan. Anyways, you should probably go to sleep soon. It's getting late." Roxas nodded. "Yes sir," he replied, giving a salute to his father who just seemed to chuckle.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_It was a day like any other day. It was quiet, which was how Kairi liked it. It was her birthday, but for some reason, she had a feeling that today was going to be an exceptionally good birthday. If only she knew how wrong she was. "So, Auntie, when are Mom, Dad, and my brother coming home? They promised that they'd be back for my birthday." _

_Aerith was happier back then. Her husband, Zack, and Kairi's parents and brother were on a trip to Hong Kong, doing some sort of business. Aerith was also anxious to see them. "I heard they're coming around Six o'clock," she said. Kairi was ecstatic to see her parents whom she hadn't seen in eight months._

_So, Kairi went to school, hung out with some friends that she _actually _had back then. When Kairi got home that evening, she saw Aerith on her knees on the phone. Her hand was holding her mouth as if she was going to throw up. As soon as she saw Kairi she hung up the phone and threw her arms around her._

"_Kairi, oh god, Kairi!" she sobbed, her chest falling up and down rapidly. "There's been an accident," she continued through sobs. Kairi's eyes widened and her mind began to race. Before her aunt could finish her sentence, Kairi already knew what happened._

_Her family was dead._

Kairi sat up bolt right in bed. She didn't want to remember that day…her last birthday and the anniversary of her family's deaths. She shook her head and began to get ready for school. There was a note on the kitchen table from Aerith.

'_Went to work early. I'll be back around four. I made you breakfast! Have a great day Kairi.'_

Kairi couldn't help but smile. Ever since the deaths of her family, Kairi felt like the only person who she could get close to was her aunt.Kairi quickly ate breakfast and went to school. To her surprise, someone was waiting by her locker.

The familiar silver haired boy was leaning on Kairi's locker, mumbling to himself. It seemed like he was trying to make a decision on something. He hadn't even noticed Kairi walking up to him. "Um, Riku? What are you doing at my locker?" she asked, holding her books in her arms.

Riku jumped. "Oh! Kairi! I, uh, have a question for you," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Why did all guys do that? "That is, if you have time," he added.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Riku, just say what's on your mind."

"Okay then." Riku breathed in heavily. "Would you like to go on a date this weekend?"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note 2: Thank you for reading! Sorry it was short, but I had some MAJOR writer's block with this chapter. I'm thinking about writing a Sword Art Online fanfiction. Tell me what you all think about that and leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
